


I'm on the Second Floor, Watching the Ceiling

by Bluehaven4220



Category: Slings & Arrows, Twitch City
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Geoffrey needs a place to stay, Getting to Know Each Other, Sleeping on the couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluehaven4220/pseuds/Bluehaven4220
Summary: The truth was, there was something strangely alluring about the New Burbage Theatre, specifically that Geoffrey Tennant guy. And when he shows up at Newbie's door needing a place to crash, what else can he do but let the guy in?





	I'm on the Second Floor, Watching the Ceiling

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [alassenya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alassenya/pseuds/alassenya) in the [DS_C6D_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DS_C6D_Prompt_Meme) collection. 



> Welcome to my very first Twitch City/ Slings and Arrows crossover story! Special thanks to alassenya for the prompt. 
> 
> Currently unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine.

He heard the lights switch on in the theatre, which struck him as odd. He was just finishing up with the last of the mopping when he heard voices down by the offices. Was that… what’s his face? The Artistic Director, Geoffrey something. What would he be doing in here, early in the morning when the theatre was dark for the day? He’d heard rumours that Geoffrey was sleeping in the storage closet, and that was because that Ellen chick had kicked him out again. But that wasn’t Ellen’s voice Newbie was hearing alongside Geoffrey’s. Was there someone else here with him? Oh well, not his business.

The truth was, Newbie _liked_ working when the theatre was dark. It was usually a half day when that happened, sometimes a full day off, since everyone else had a rest, so there wasn’t much left to do after he and Nahum had cleaned everything up after the performances on Sundays. Truth was, Newbie liked being able to put whatever tape he wanted in his Walkman and dance around while he worked without people watching or thinking he was an idiot. Now, with Geoffrey doing whatever it was he was doing, it was really creepy to think that he wasn’t alone when the theatre was dark anymore.

Tossing out the mop water and rinsing out the bucket, Newbie put everything away, grabbed his backpack and started the half hour trek back to his apartment.

ooOoo

Later, Newbie was just making himself a bowl of cereal and going to sit down on the couch to finish watching the tape he had of _Battlestar Galactica_ when there was a knock at the door. Weird. Who’d be knocking on the door at… whatever time it was now? He turned the volume down on the TV and got up to answer the door, cereal bowl still in hand.

“Hi,” Geoffrey greeted him, eyes red and hair all over the place.

“Hi,” Newbie answered, taking another bite of cereal. Might as well, he was hungry. “What’s up?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Geoffrey shrugged, watched silently as Newbie stuck the spoon back in the bowl.

“Uh huh,” Newbie nodded. “So you walked half an hour to my place in the middle of the night. Makes sense.” He shrugged back and moved out of the doorway. “Wanna come in?”

The look on Geoffrey’s face told him that was the exact question he’d been waiting for. “You don’t mind? Hope I'm not interrupting anything.”

“Nah, I’m still awake, was just hungry,” Newbie moved out of the way and let him in. Lucky for Geoffrey, the couch was a short walk from the front door, and the guy all but fell backward onto it. “Make yourself at home.” He offered with sarcasm.

“Sorry, it’s just… I’m so damn tired. Sleeping in a storage closet sucks.”

“Yeah…” Newbie put the cereal bowl in the sink. “I had a friend in Toronto who slept in a storage closet, but she, uh, she redecorated it and made it all home-like.” Newbie got a little choked up, thinking of Hope and Curtis. “Hey, uh, you walked a long way. Do you want something to drink?” he called from the kitchen. “Got beer, water, orange juice…”

“I’m good thanks,” Geoffrey called back, and Newbie saw him throw his arm over his eyes. “You mind if I crash here tonight?”

“Nah, that’s cool,” Newbie leaned on the doorframe and stared at Geoffrey for a second. What else was he going to do? The guy was practically asleep on his feet. “I’ll get you a blanket.” He made his way over to the closet and grabbed an older, handmade blanket given to him by his mom before he moved to New Burbage. “Mi casa is your casa, and all that.”

He saw Geoffrey smirk a little.

“I think it’s ‘mi casa es su casa’, Newbie.”

He stopped.

“Where’d you hear that name?”

“Well that _is_ your name, isn’t it?” Geoffrey put an arm under his head. “I heard Nahum call you that once.”

“Yeah, sure, but no one’s called me that since I left Toronto.” Newbie told him, grabbing a coffee mug he’d missed that morning after breakfast and taking that to the sink as well. “I’m just Craig now.”

“Craig?”

“Mmm hmm,” he answered. “My dad had a thing for Craig Stevens.” Geoffrey gave him a look. “You know, _Peter Gun_ ? _That Way With Women? The Lady Takes a Sailor? Kate Did It?_ Any of those ring a bell?”

Geoffrey looked way too close to Dreamland to really care. “Ah well, I’ll tell you about those tomorrow. Bathroom’s just across from the bedroom. Towels are on a shelf in the bathroom, along with an extra toothbrush. See you in the morning.”

“Thanks Craig. Good night,” Geoffrey nodded against the couch pillow and was asleep in seconds.

As Newbie climbed into bed, he couldn’t help thinking about why Geoffrey had dragged himself half an hour away from the theatre just to crash on his couch. Even if he was sleeping in the storage closet, it was still better than a couch. Shorter commute for one thing.

And it didn’t help that having Geoffrey sleeping in the next room was doing funny things to his insides.    

Ah well, he’d get over it, just like he’d gotten over the shock of how much that smug bastard Darren Nichols looked like Curtis, just with an even worse fashion sense. Nichols was such a dick to everyone around him that it took everything Newbie had not to whack the guys behind the knees with the mop handle. But from what he’d heard from Geoffrey, when Geoffrey thought no one was listening, that wasn’t uncommon.

Groaning, Newbie flipped his pillow over and mashed it out of shape, sticking his face into it. Hopefully he’d be able to sleep now, so long as he didn’t think about Geoffrey in the next room or Geoffrey talking to some woman on the stage who wasn’t Ellen (he’d ask him about that in the morning) or Curtis and Hope back in Toronto or Darren Nichols and his dickhead personality and bad fashion sense.

Wishful thinking.

Then again, one night watching the damn ceiling wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world, so long as his alarm still went off at stupid early o’clock in the morning.    


End file.
